Many battery chargers are controlled by microprocessors. These microprocessors may include battery charger handling routine or subprogram to provide special services if some anomalies happen to the battery chargers. In addition to handling battery charging anomalies, a microprocessor may need to share its processing power among many other functions, or among several battery chargers. The response time of the microprocessor for observing and providing service to the charging process of each battery charger may not be sufficient for certain critical anomalies in the charging process, such as, a very large surge in the charge current, which may cause significant damages in certain type of batteries if such critical anomaly is not handled promptly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that can provide prompt services to certain critical anomalies in the battery charging process.